05 Maja 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek w tańcu wróżki, odc. 49 (Horrid Henry's Fairy Dance); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Domisie - Dziurawy koszyk; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Fantaghiro - Jeździec nienawiści odc. 11 (The horseman of hate) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Eerie Indiana, czyli Dziwne Miasteczko - Odc. 19 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Między mamami - odc. 50; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Brodzik od kuchni - odc. 5; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:30 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1983; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Plebania - odc. 1498; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Klan - odc. 1889 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4775 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4990); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Sport Euro 2012; STEREO 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4776 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4991); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Bonanza - odc. 61, Piekielna Machina (ep. 63, The Infernal Machine); serial kraj prod.USA (1959); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:10 Pogoda 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:35 Klan - odc. 1890 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1499; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1984; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Jak to bywa między przyjaciómi, odc. 51 (A LITTLE SOMETHING BETWEEN FRIENDS); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Paco, Nouky i Lola - Magiczny lot, odc. 1 (L'envolee magique); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Tunezji; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:25 Duch w dom - odc. 3/8 - Karty przetargowe - (Emisja również w TVP HD); serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Okruchy życia - Chora na seks (Love Sick: Secrets of a Sex Addict) - txt - str.777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Grant Harvey; wyk.:Sally Pressman, Peter Flemming, David James Elliot; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Na własne oczy - Sarid; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Kino nocnych marków - Ku mojej pamięci (In memoria di me); dramat kraj prod.Włochy (2007); reż.:Saverio Castanzo; wyk.:Christo Jivkov, Filippo Timi, Marco Baliani, Andre Hennicke; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Zagraj w kabaret; STEREO, Na żywo 02:55 Notacje - Ariadna Teleman. Tam było piekło, ale i perły tam były; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 30; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Wychowanie ewangelickie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeńwiekowych 07:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Nie ma to jak hotel - odc. 5/26 (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ep. Grounded on the 23rd Floor); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Mały architekt; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Apetyt na życie - odc. 16; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeńwiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Obcy z głębin (Aliens of the deep); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Apetyt na życie - odc. 16; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 426 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Everwood - odc. 28/45 (Everwood s. 2, ep. 205); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Tak to leciało! - (66); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Program lokalny, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 744; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 42; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:40 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 17; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 9 - Poświęcenie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 427 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Piłka nożna - Puchar Włoch: FINAŁ - Inter Mediolan - Roma ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:45 Piłka nożna - Puchar Włoch: FINAŁ - Inter Mediolan - Roma kraj prod.Włochy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:55 Historie prawdziwe - odc. 6; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Punkt Widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 00:20 W pętli czasu - odc. 9/13 (Day Break ep. What If They're Connected); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Kocham kino na bis - Szósty maja (06/05) (The Sixth of May - Theo van Gogh's Final Masterpiece: 06/05); film fabularny kraj prod.Holandia (2004); reż.:Theo Van Gogh; wyk.:Thijs Romer, Tara Elders, Marcel Hensema, Jack Wouterse; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:09 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, Na żywo 07:49 Pogoda; STEREO 07:52 Wiadomości sportowe 07:56 Był taki dzień - 5 maja; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:21 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:53 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski -; STEREO 16:55 Pogoda; STEREO 16:56 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:07 Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:31 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 17:45 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:47 Pogoda; STEREO 17:49 Wiadomości sportowe 17:54 Był taki dzień - 5 maja; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 18:12 Raport na gorąco 18:16 Pogoda 18:18 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:31 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:43 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:09 Żadnej pracy się nie boję; magazyn 19:25 Pogoda; STEREO 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 22:00 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:03 Wiadomości sportowe 22:09 Pogoda; STEREO 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:18 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:47 Wiek głupoty, cz. I (Age of Stupid); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:49 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:32 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:26 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:36 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:46 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:58 Stadion Narodowy; STEREO 03:09 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:14 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:31 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:07 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:50 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:08 Kawaleria powietrzna - Wypłata czyli prawa strona gwiżdże; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06:55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:10 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 07:55 Tylko miłość (41) - serial obyczajowy 08:55 Świat według Kiepskich (271): Flaszka niedopitka - serial komediowy 09:25 Świat według Kiepskich (272): Lądek Zdrój - serial komediowy 09:55 Daleko od noszy (99): Niebezpieczna zguba - serial komediowy 10:25 Daleko od noszy (100): Bliźniak Kidlera - serial komediowy 10:55 Malanowski i partnerzy (146): Żona z zagranicy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:25 Samo życie (1463) - serial obyczajowy 11:55 Rodzina zastępcza (70): Kwestia dojrzałości - serial komediowy 12:25 Rodzina zastępcza (71): Taszyzm o kocich oczach - serial komediowy 13:00 Czarodziejki 7 (148) - serial fantasy 13:55 Pierwsza miłość (1103) - serial obyczajowy 14:40 Świat według Bundych (69) - serial komediowy 15:10 Świat według Bundych (70) - serial komediowy 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (147): Okradziony - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (35) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1104) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie (1464) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich (332): Cały ten jazz - serial komediowy 20:30 Klik: I robisz, co chcesz - komedia 22:00 Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki: News 22:50 Jackass: Numer dwa - komedia 00:45 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03:00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 07:00 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08:00 Majka - telenowela 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11:35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12:10 Mango - telezakupy 12:40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:40 W-11 Wydział Śledczy: Odnaleziony - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:20 Detektywi: Jasnowidz - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:55 Krok od domu - serial kryminalny 15:55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:55 Majka - telenowela 18:25 Detektywi: Dziewczyny z klubu - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20:45 W-11 Wydział Śledczy: W obłędzie - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy 23:10 Amityville - horror 01:05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 02:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:30 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03:35 Telesklep 04:00 Krok od domu - serial kryminalny 04:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 5:20 Lalola - odc. 14, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 100, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 Na południe - odc. 36, Kanada, USA 1994 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 14, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 73, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Coolinaria - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 74, Meksyk 2008 16:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 17:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 101, Meksyk 2004 18:00 Na południe - odc. 37, Kanada, USA 1994 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 15, Meksyk 2009 20:00 X-Men - thriller sf, USA 2000 22:10 Kroki w ciemnościach - thriller, USA 2003 00:05 Sex FM - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 00:35 Sex FM - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 1:05 Pociąg śmierci - film sensacyjny, USA, Wielka Brytania, Chorwacja 1993 3:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:00 Drogówka (extra - 3 wersje) - magazyn policyjny 4:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:50 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Lekcja pływania (Lekcja pływania); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 2 - Pierwszy Myping; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Laboratorium XXI wieku - Badania dla wojska odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Pora na doktora - Pneumokoki odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Afisz - Sen o Troi, Biały Dmuchawiec; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Napastnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Zaproszenie - Orkanie prowadź; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1491; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości, Na żywo 12:10 Klan - odc. 1868; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 214; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Koncert zespołu "Pustki" w studiu PR im. Agnieszki Osieckiej; STEREO,Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Niemcy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Opole 2009 na bis /4/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 La Divina, cz. 2; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Album chopinowski (1831) (Telewizyjne wydanie dzieł wszystkich Fryderyka Chopina) kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Podróżnik - Zaułki Fezu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress, Na żywo 17:15 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Lekcja pływania (Lekcja pływania); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 2 - Pierwszy Myping; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 "Święta" Górecka; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Polska z bocznej drogi - Napastnik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Dzika Polska - U klempy na imieninach; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1491; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 19 - Pik Pok i ośmiornica; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda, Na żywo 20:20 Klan - odc. 1868; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:15 Łączy nas Polska - Sąsiedzi - Rodacy; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 215; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Ułani Andersa 1939 - 1948; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:50 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Koncert zespołu "Pustki" w studiu PR im. Agnieszki Osieckiej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Potęga funduszy - ,, Serce miasta"; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Dzika Polska - U klempy na imieninach; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Schudnij; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1491; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 19 - Pik Pok i ośmiornica; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1868; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Łączy nas Polska - Sąsiedzi - Rodacy; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 215; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Ułani Andersa 1939 - 1948; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:30 Album chopinowski (1831) (Telewizyjne wydanie dzieł wszystkich Fryderyka Chopina) kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Koncert zespołu "Pustki" w studiu PR im. Agnieszki Osieckiej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Kultura 08:05 Marszałek Piłsudski - odc. 7; film fabularny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Henri Cartier - Bresson. Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia (Henri Cartier - Bresson. L'amour tout court.); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Spotkania z Mistrzem - 5; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Album Chopinowski (1829 - 30) kraj prod.Polska (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Album Chopinowski (1830) kraj prod.Polska (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Alexis Korner i przyjaciele - ostatni koncert legendy (Alexis Korner - Live In Concert with friends) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1983); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Miniatury muzyczne - Jan Ptaszyn Wróblewski - Pokaż dołeczki; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Gdybym był królem. Felietony Andrzeja Kijowskiego czyta Aleksander Bardini - Dlaczego nie odpisuje na listy?, odc. 12; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Najmniejsza ze wszystkich rzeczy (La Moindre des choses); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Oszibarack Plim Plum Plam - A piece of work; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Puszka Pandory (Die Büchse der Pandora); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (1929); reż.:Georg Wilhelm Pabst; wyk.:Louise Brooks, Fritz Kortner, Francis Lederer, Carl Goetz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Gdybym był królem. Felietony Andrzeja Kijowskiego czyta Aleksander Bardini - Skandal, odc. 13; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Zbliżenie - Studio R - Aktor Aktor; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Łukasz; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Annette Olsen; wyk.:Krzysztof Janczar, Maciej Rayzacher, Elżbieta Seta, Jacek Szudarczyk, Małgorzata Sudol, Anna Ciepielewska, Kazimierz Meres, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Henryk Machalica; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Polski film dokumentalny - Ręka fryzjera; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Panorama kina światowego - Policzone dni (Dias contados); dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania (1994); reż.:Imanol Uribe; wyk.:Carmelo Gomez, Ruth Gabriel, Karra Elejalde, Candela Pena; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:50 Arcydzieła muzyki klasycznej - (16) (RICHARD STRAUSS - AN ALPINE SYMPHONY); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Arcydzieła muzyki klasycznej - Ryszard Strauss - Symfonia Alpejska op. 64 (RICHARD STRAUSS - AN ALPINE SYMPHONY); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Strefa - Zapraszamy na nasz program - DUB we Francji; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Strefa - Kult Off Kino - odc. 46 "Incydent"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Kino nocne - Przełamując fale (Breaking the Waves); dramat kraj prod.Dania, Holandia, Francja, Islandia, Norwegia, Szwecja (1966); reż.:Lars von Trier; wyk.:Emily Watson, Stellan Skarsgard, Katrin Cartlidge, Jean-Marc Barr; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Bez komentarza - Jan Józef Szczepański; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Nachbar to znaczy sąsiad; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Pocztówka z Japonii; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Powtórka z życia - Od Pobiedy do Poloneza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Wędrówka przez życie - Jerzy Waldorff; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Notacje - Stefan Stuligrosz. Nie poddać się; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Notacje - Stefan Stuligrosz. Ciężkie czasy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Blok edukacyjny - 1945: Rok, który zmienił świat - cz. 5 (1945: The year that changed the world); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Blok edukacyjny - Rząd Polski 1939 - 1945. Osamotnieni.; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Blok edukacyjny - Powtórka z życia - Dzień zwycięstwa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Mussolini i ja - odc. 1 (Mussolini and I); serial kraj prod.Włochy (1985); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Sarmacka religijność; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Ostatni raport; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Simon Wiesenthal; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Pojedynek - Lenin - więzień mauzoleum; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Skazany na wieczność; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Pojedynek - Lenin - więzień mauzoleum; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Zaczęło się w Rapallo; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Pojedynek - Lenin - więzień mauzoleum; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 11/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Dwa Oblicza Wołynia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Zaścianek; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Kalejdoskop historyczny 19:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Artysta i niepokój wieku. Henryk Sienkiewicz 1846 - 1916; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Ostatni straźnik Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej; program dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:25 Lot marzeń; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Praga; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy na Syberii - Śladami Bronisława Piłsudskiego; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Dzwoniły im kajdany; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Bez komentarza - Marek Edelman, rozmowa z młodzieżą - 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Notacje - Wojciech Wieczorek. Jak powstawała "Więź"; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Notacje - Wojciech Wieczorek. Stara gwardia "Więzi"; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 08:05 Droga do RPA - odc. 5 - Włochy, Australia (odc. 5 - Włochy, Australia); cykl reportaży kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Piłka nożna - Remes Puchar Polski: 1/2 F: Jagiellonia Białystok - Lechia Gdańsk; STEREO, 16:9 10:30 TELEZAKUPY 11:00 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Włoch: 1/2 F: Fiorentina - Inter; STEREO, 16:9 13:55 Piłka nożna - Puchar Włoch: 1/2 F: Udinese - Roma; STEREO, 16:9 15:45 Z archiwum TVP - Gerard Cieślik; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 I Liga piłki nożnej - Widzew Łódź - Podbeskidzie Bielsko Biała; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga - 1/4 F - Turów Zgorzelec - Trefl Sopot; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Droga do RPA - odc. 5 - Włochy, Australia (odc. 5 - Włochy, Australia); cykl reportaży kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:35 Piłka nożna - Puchar Włoch: FINAŁ - Inter Mediolan - Roma kraj prod.Włochy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:50 Z archiwum TVP - Nurkowanie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Piłka nożna - Remes Puchar Polski: 1/2 F: Jagiellonia Białystok - Lechia Gdańsk; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku